What Once was lost
by Iggytheawesomepyro2598
Summary: How do you live when you lose something? How do you go on without lifes precious commodities? Akira is 15 years old and has suffered great loss at the hands of the homunculi, but she doesn't yet know it. Will Ed be able to bring Akira out of her misery?
1. Chapter 1

What once was lost

**2012**

_Chapter one_

_Nothing beats my wakeup call_

My mind was in a semi – conscious state and my thoughts were jumbled and incoherent. I could feel my head burning in pain, as if a fire was scolding the soft, bare skin of my forehead. But suddenly I felt something cold, gently calm the fire and brush away a thin sheen of sweat that had layered my hot skin. I didn't have the energy to open my eyes but I heard a muffled, but sweetly resounding voice.

"Hey! Colonel, over here. There's a girl… She's beat up pretty bad too." the voice said, sounding mildly concerned.

The sound of heavy footsteps rushed through my head.

"God, what's a girl like her doing out here" said another voice, harsher than the first.

I slowly mustered the strength to open my heavy eye lids, blinking furiously when the bright sunlight hit my face.

"Wh-Where am I" I mumbled feebly, my voice husky and tired.

I looked to my left, glancing at a boy, about my age; lengthy, blonde hair hanging limply over his shoulders. His eyes -a shocking gold- stared at me intently.

"Hey, are you alright? I mean, you _were_ out for a while" he said sounding relieved.

"Uh, what happened? Who are you? And again Where am I" I asked, getting back to my usual self slowly

"Well, some rouge military haters planted a bomb and you were obviously in close range, and are lucky to be alive. I'm Edward Elric, or the Full metal Alchemist and you're on the border of Ishval." Said the boy, matter of factly.

"U – Huh" I said trying to take in everything this strange boy or Edward had just told me

"So, what's your name" he said while at the same time scooping me up into his arms, bridal style and walking towards what looked like a car.

"Firstly, My name is Akira, and Secondly, I can walk you know." I said kind of rudely considering he had been the one to find me.

"Uh, yeah about that….." said Edward, making sure he didn't make eye contact with me

At that moment I notice the shooting pain in my left thigh, which I had somehow missed, and then realised. _I can't feel my shins, or my toes_

At finally realising what must have happened I became very stressed and fought hard to hold back tears. But it was a useless attempt, and I began to cry sadly into Edwards shoulder while he simple whispered 'I understand, I really do' gently into my ear until I finally just blacked out again.

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

I woke to find myself in a moving vehicle with my head still buried into Edwards Shoulder. He seemed to notice my small start as I woke and smiled comfortingly down at me.

"Hey, how are you feeling" he asked looking briefly down at my bad leg, which had by now been bandaged, but was still bleeding fast. I felt my head spin from blood loss and collapsed back onto Edward.

"Hey Edward, I don't feel so good. I'm really lightheaded not to mention that this hurts worse the freaking hell" I said cringing in pain

But, before I could cry out Edward was scooping me up again and lifting me gently out of the car.

"Granny! Winry! Come quick, please help!" he yelled seeing my face screw up in pain again

A tall blonde girl, who could have been Edward's sister came rushing out at the sound of his yelling and was followed by a short old lady. When the girl finally saw me she ran back toward the house, and Edward who was now running followed behind her. By now I was crying out in agony and when Edward set me down on a cold metal table I became very scared. _What was going to happen? Could I trust these people? _I was very confused and looked at Edward for help. He gazed at me putting up a fake smile and held my hand gently in his and then after about another ten minutes I blacked out again.

**hey guys!**

**as some of you may already know, I put this story up quite a while ago but deleted for editting**

**so now i have decided i'm happy with it and i'm continuing with it!**

**hope it's good**

**BTW... Roy Mustang or Edward Elric... Food for thought**


	2. Chapter 2

What once was lost

**2012**

_Chapter two_

_Has nobody ever heard of 'Silence'_

I woke in an unfamiliar room with the setting sun casting a pinkish glow through the room. I shifted slightly where I was laying on a soft bed covered with a light, fleece blanket and felt a shooting pain in my leg. The weight of realization crashed down on me as I remembered the events of the past day. Suddenly I noticed a figure sitting in the chair next to where I had been sleeping. I turned slowly and painfully to see a young boy who looked to be about my age with long, dark blonde hair. He looked bony, under fed and tired to boot. He shifted slightly when he noticed me staring. I couldn't help it, he reminded me of someone, but whom? At that moment the boy chose to speak.

"How are you feeling, you've been out of it for two days?" he asked smiling pleasantly down at me.

"Two days, how in the hell did that happen?" I asked disbelieving and shocked

"Well, you lost a lot of blood and….."

The boy was cut off when the door creaked open and was followed by to familiar and loud voices.

"Go tell someone who cares colonel useless, I'm really not interested right now" said the familiar voice of Edward who was clearly… let's just say he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Ha, well Fullmetal if you are going to argue there are two things I would like you to consider. 1) I am your commanding officer and you will address me as my rank befits and 2) you may want to keep the noise level to a minimum if you don't want to wake the girl, you were telling all of us to shut up all day yesterday and now today your shouting your head off right at her door" said the second voice with a slight chuckle.

I knew that second voice but I didn't know where from or who it belonged too. Before anymore was said I saw Edwards face through the crack in the doorway. He clearly saw that I was awake, as he walked in and looked over my leg to make sure I as okay.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his tone laced with ill – concealed concern.

"How come everyone keeps asking that? But to answer your question I feel like crap" I said yawning in the process.

At that moment a tall, dark figure waltzed casually through the now wide open door.

"Ah, the lady finally awakes!" he said with mock formality, using the voice I had heard Edward arguing with mere minutes before.

The man had overgrown black hair that stuck out at all sorts of unusual angles and piercing deep brown, almost black eyes.

Yo guys! Hope you enjoyed it

I know it isn't the best ever but be kind I'm a newbie

Sorry I didn't update quickly, I will try to in future, but I was at a school camp all weekend

It was surprisingly fun

Anyway, please review my stuff I need your feedback, especially if you don't like it.

Tell me what you want me to do with the story! Anything

Iggytheawesomepyro2598


	3. Chapter 3

What Once Was Lost

**2012**

Chapter three

In my Balance

Akira P.O.V

Later in the day I simply sat idly in bed watching the sun move across the sky through the larger window beside me. Edward and his younger brother Alphonse tried to get me to eat and entertain me but nothing could lift the feeling of incredible loss and helplessness I felt from losing my leg.

I was interrupted during my miserable thoughts by the loud sound of wheels hitting the hard wood floor, followed by the appearance of Alphonse at my door pushing a metal wheelchair. He smiled knowingly at me, approaching almost silently.

"How are you doing, you look incredibly bored" he said

"Uh-huh. You could say that" I said plainly

Before I could stop him, Al had an arm around me me and lifted me carefully into the chair he had brought

"Hey! What do you think you're doing" I yelled incredulously

In response to my indignant yelling he simply chuckled like an amused child

After covering my 'legs' with the fleece blanket from the bed, Al pushed the chair out of the small room and out into the yard where the dark haired man called Colonel. Roy Mustang sat playing with a larger dog with a prosthetic leg. A little further away I caught a glimpse of gold hair being blown around in the light afternoon breeze. I took hold of the chairs wheels myself and pushed my way over to where I could clearly see Edward lying in the emerald grass, his hair hanging loose from the braid he had been wearing earlier with a book lying open on his chest. His eyes were shut gently and he was breathing heavily in a calm peaceful sleep.

From what I had already seen Edward was determined and strong, and not the type to publicly fall asleep. A small smile crept onto my lips as I watched him sleeping, somehow seeing him so peaceful made me calm and for the first time in the past week I could actually smile.

"Is he asleep over there?" the Colonel shouted brashly earning him a harsh glare from me and a gesture to SHUT THE HELL UP! But I was too late

Edward Stirred slightly before his eyes fluttered open lightly and a small yawn escaped his lips. He slowly rose from where he had laid and propped himself up on his elbows, his book falling to the ground heavily as he did and glanced around curiously.

I blushed slightly as he caught me staring at him, but he didn't make fun of me.

"Hey Akira, It's good to see you up and about, how are you feeling" he asked his voice kind of husky with sleep.

"I'm Fine" I said a little too quickly

Ed picked up his book and stood slowly stretching his limbs out and was almost immediately bowled over again by the big dog the colonel had been playing with earlier

"Okay, Okay Den, get off" he said laughing lightly.

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been UBER busy!**

**This week's question… summer or winter?**

**I HATE THE COLD! So summer it is.**

**Iggytheawesomepyro2598 signing off**


End file.
